


Tears fall from your face, I’m sorry

by Race_582



Series: Self projections... [1]
Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, I’m self projecting, References to eating disorders, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Suicide, im sorry, seriously please don’t read if you’re triggered by the tags, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_582/pseuds/Race_582
Summary: There’s a different pain when he feels his body hit the floor. The darkness leaked from his mind and into his vision.-This is literally just me self projecting onto Hyun Su
Series: Self projections... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Tears fall from your face, I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please look at the tags. Major trigger warning.  
> I will probably delete this, I was just trying to put my feelings into words and this what happened.  
> Let me know if there are any other tags I can add 
> 
> Song= YNW Melly- Mama Cry

_ Mama please don’t you cry  
_ _ I’m sorry _

The thoughts ran through his head, singing the familiar tune of his pain as he picked up the blade. It was beautiful, the way the silver shone in the light. The last beautiful thing he would see. It stung less than he thought, instead bringing a light feeling as though a weight was lifted from his chest. The blood dripped down, splashing against the sink; painting it red. He let it drip. Watching in fascination as his skin opened, he half expected something to crawl out. Something mixed with the blood. The darkness. He was told he was full of darkness. Maybe they meant the dark blood that filled the sink? No, they've seen that darkness a lot. Maybe he just needs to wait. Yes. He’ll wait until his blood runs dry. 

_ Trying to hold on   
_ _ But the time goes slowly  _

His vision starts going black around the edges. Is this the darkness they mentioned? No he’s seen this darkness before. When he stands too quickly and his head swims and he sees the galaxy inside his eyes. That galaxy was always so pretty. He tried everything to see it, it made him feel worthy. 

_ I won’t right my wrongs, I’m guilty  
_ _ Lord have mercy, please forgive me  _

There’s a different pain when he feels his body hit the floor. The darkness leaked from his mind and into his vision. The galaxy was gone now, leaving a starless night. He didn’t expect the type of peace he was feeling. It was finally over. It was ending. The smile crept on to his face as he heard something fall. His mind screamed at him. It always did, now it was more urgent. His mind was crying, it didn’t want to leave. It was only young. It screamed as if it hadn’t let the boy drag the beautiful silver across his skin. 

_ I will be okay  
_ _ Just fine _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry :/  
> Thank you for reading 
> 
> Race <3


End file.
